Phoenix Flames Combined
by Bayleef
Summary: When Ash is captured and used as bait to catch the legendary Hooh, things start to go terribly wrong. What Ash doesn't know, is that Team Rocket end up causing more trouble for him then he first thought ...Chapter 7 up! Please R
1. Guess what? Guns Hurt!

** Chapter One - Guess What? Guns Hurt! **

** Ash Ketchum lay on a grassy hill one sunny day, looking at the sky. His faithfull friend Pikachu lay next to him, snoring soundly. Misty Waterflower stoods at the bottom of the hill feeding her Pokémon. Ash sighed and began to make shapes of Pokémon out of the clouds passing by.**

As he watched the clouds from below them, he remembered what they were like from above. Ash had made friends with the rarest Pokémon in existence. Ho-oh, the legendary Fire Bird Pokémon, was one of Ash's best friends.

Because of Ho-oh, Ash had met it father, Rick Ketchum, or Richard Ketchum which he hated to be called. Rick was the worlds number one pokémon Master, the World Champion. He was almost identical to Ash, apart from being an adult and that he looked a little different.

Ash and Ho-oh were also connected in an unusual way. Years ago, when Ash was only a few years old, some of Ho-oh's ancient powers had been transfered to him. Only a few months ago had Ash discovered this, andit was something that changed his life. He discovered that if he or Ho-oh were hurt in any way, they would feel eachother's pains. They shared eachothers stregths, weakness' and Ho-oh seemed to share Ash's stubborn attitude.

When they first met they had been captured by Team Rocket, but after they escaped Ho-oh killed the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni, while the rest went into hiding. After that a portal had opened from another demension, and evil Pokémon came. Dark Ho-oh, Dark Lugia, Dark Moltres, Dark Zapdos and Dark Articuno were the first to come. They blocked out the sun and ever after they were defeated, Ash, Rick, Misty and Ho-oh had to travel around to find the five Orbs of Darkness so the world wasn't covered in darkness. Unfortunately they Dark legendaries had returned for a showdown, in which Ash and Ho-oh sent them back to their realm with th power of Rainbow Flame, the strongest known Pokémon attack that drains the energy of the user. After all that it all had to be explained to Mrs. Ketchum, who wasn't to happy at all.

Yes that last few months had been the most exciting of Ash's life, but unlike Misty he had a strange feeling that it wasn't over. As long as Ash possessed these powers, it was most likely that there would be action, no matter how much they tried to avoid it.

Ash sighed as he remebered his friend. Sure, Ho-oh was a pain sometimes, and hot-headed, and too sarcastic for it's own good, but nonetheless Ash and Ho-oh were best friends, and Ash missed it, having not seen it for a few months.

"Hey Ash" Misty called up. She had just returned all the Pokémon and cleaned up. "You hungry?"

Ash sat up. "You bet, I'm starved" He said and looked down at Pikachu, who had just awoken from his deep sleep. "But your hungry too huh buddy?" He smiled as Pikachu replied with an excited 'Chu!' and watched his little friend run down to Misty's side and begin eating an apple she had handed to him. Ash stood up and began walking down the hill towards them.

Suddenly, something didn't seem right. Ash froze in his footsteps as he reached the bottom of the hill and looked behind him, but there was nothing behind him. But still, he knew they were being watched. He carefully scanned the area and the forest nearby.

"Ash? Are you ok?" Misty asked walking over beside him.

Ash didn't listen, he just continued to look along the forest, until he saw something glint. He narrowed his eyes and looked more carefulyy to see what it was. It was a gun! "Get down!" Ash called knockin Misty to the ground, and not a moment to soon. A gunshot was heard and Ash felt something dart past his arm.

"Pikapi! Pikachu!" Pikachu called running over to them.

Ash looked back to were the gun was, and saw it repostioning. "Let's ge out of here!" He called pulling Misty to her feet, picking up Pikachu and running as fast as he could, pushing Misty ahead of him, away from that area. Behind him he heard another shot an something hit the ground just behind him.

There was a rustling of bushes and footsteps following them, and the gunshots continued. Pikachu clung to Ash's shoulder as hard as he could and Ash glanced back every now and then, but didn't see who was shoting.

Why were those people after them? What had they done? Well whatever they were doing, Ash was their target, and he knew it. He was just putting the others in danger.

He took Pikachu from his shoulder and placed him on Mistys. "Let's split up, I'll go this way you go the other" Ash said pointing to a path to the left as they came to a crossroad. "We'll meet at that Pokémon Center we saw earlier"

Misty nodded, but Pikachu was confused. _[Why did Ash give me to Misty?]_ He thought, but he couldn't concentrate on the matter, Misty and Ash had gone down the different paths.

Just like Ash had thought, the people folowed him, and not the others. He narrowed his eyes, but continued to run, getting more tired every minute.

Suddenly, Ash felt a piercing pain in his shoulder as he heard a gunshot and he cringed in pain. It was not like getting hit by a powerful Pokémon attack, but it was close enough. He couldn't stop, he had to keep running. He forced himself to keep going, but his feet seemed to be getting heavier and he was begining to slow down. Eventually Ash stopped and fell to his knees and then to his side.

It had been a tranqulizer they had shot him with, and it was taking effect. His vision blurred and he heard someone come up behind him. He felt two arms grab his shoulders and lift him up. Then, all was black...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Hey everyone! Guess who's back sooner then expected?.....Me! Lol, I know I finished the Dark Ho-oh series but I got this idea that I just have to do. And because I finished the series I got upset, so now I'm mad to do this story! Heehee, anyvay, whatta ya think? Ash is in trouble _again_ and this time you don't know who with, but you'll see in the next chappy. Don't ask about the chapter name, I couldn't find another one. BTW, if anyone can think of a better heading I'd love sugestions. Welp, please review and see yaz later!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


	2. Captured

** Chapter Two - Captured **

** Ash groaned as he woke, and slowly opened his eyes. His vision slowly came into focus and he relised he was inside a van or something, sitting in the corner with his back against the wall. It was very dark, but Ash could see well enough. He felt something on his hands and looked down to see his wrists tied together with a rope. He looked around but there was nothing else in the back of the van except him.**

He didn't know what was going on, but he had to find a way out. He pushed himself up against the wall until he was standing, but the van must have gone over a bump or something because Ash was knocked over, slamming his elbows into the floor of the van. He groaned and pushed himself to his knees.

The van came to a sudden stop and he was thrown down again. _"Ok, now I'm getting annoyed"_ He thought as he tried to push himself up again. The doors of the van opened and Ash had to shut his eyes from the blinding light of the sun. He felt two hands on his shoulders and he was pulled to his feet. He was pushed forward to the edge of the van and then pushed out roughly, causing him to fall flat on his stomach. He heard a few people laughing around him and he tried to puch himself up. Someone grabbed the back of his jacket and lifted him roughly to his feet.

Ash looked back at the person and his eyes widened. It was James! James from Team Rocket. But his outfit was different, it was like the ones Cassidy and Butch wore, black with a red 'R'. What a second, if there was an 'R' that meant...Team Rocket had returned!

Ash looked back at James and narrowed his eyes. This must be about Ho-oh, Team Rocket knew all about that. The question was, what were they planning?

James frowned as Ash began to struggle to get away, but kept a ferm grip on Ash's arm. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned to see Jessie. "He's less trouble when he's asleep" She said and held up something that looked a little like a perfume bottle. She walked over in front of Ash and grinned at him before spraying some kind of ble powder in his face.

Ash looked at the blue powder, confused. But suddenly, he felt incredibly sleepy. He heard Jessie say, "This bottled sleep powder is great" before he fell into a deep sleep.

-----------

"Pikachupi, pika pika Pikapi" Pikachu moaned as he and Misty sat at the Pokémon Center. They had been there for over an hour and Pikachu was worried about Ash.

"I know Pikachu, I'm worried too" Misty said standing up and picking up the little mouse Pokémon. She walked over to Nurse Joy, who was sitting at the counter. "Excuse me, but if someone by the name of Ash Ketchum comes in, could you tell him that I'm gone to look for him?"

Nurse Joy looked up and smiled. "No problem"

"Thanks" Mity said as she turned and ran out of the Center. "We'll go back to were we split up and go down that path" Misty said to Pikachu, who nodded in agreement.

-----------

Jessie and James walked towards the boss' office. Because Giovanni was gone, Team Rocket had to get a new leader. Cassidy and Butch had been picked for co-leadership, which didn't make Jessie nor James happy, but they'd learned to deal with it. When Ash and Rick had attack the Team Rocket hide-out way back, they had only damaged the laboratory, so they had just re-built it and now the HQ was back to normal, if not beter.

Jessie and James entered the office and stood beside eachother. "The twerp has been captured. He's locked up in a cell down the hall, fast asleep" Jessie reported.

Cassidy looked up from some papers on the desk. Butch was down checking on the Pokémon that were being trained downstairs. "Thats good, now just make sure he doesn't get away before we can get the Ho-oh" Cassidy warned.

"Yes boss" Jessie and James said in unison before turning and leaving. Though they hated to admit, Cassidy and Butch were better leaders then Giovanni. They walked down the corridor and looked in to were Ash was. He was still fast asleep, so they just stood beside the door and stood gaurd.

-----------

The next morning...

-----------

Ash struggled as James and Jessie forced him on board a hover-plane. The plane was huge, big enough to hold a few Steelix Ash bet. But he didn't care, he had to get away. Unfortunately, his hands were in cuffs this time behind his back.

Eventually they forced Ash onto the plane and they took off. He was forced into a room and tied to a chair. He angrily tried to break free, kicking James in the leg more than once, until he was tied to the chair so he could barely move. Jessie and James, who were in charge of gaurding him, took their seats across from him, making sure the were far away enough so he couldn't kick them.

"Where are you taking me?" Ash asked finnally after they had been silent for a few minutes.

James looked over at Jessie and grinned. "To meet an old friend" He said. "I'm sure you'll remember...Phoenix Mountain"

Ash's eyes widened. Phoenix Mountain? But that's were Ho-oh was. "Your going to try and capture Ho-oh!?"

"Thats right, and your the bait. As long as we have you on board this plane, Ho-oh can't attack it" Jessie smirked as she watched Ash lower his gaze to the ground.

-----------

Ho-oh slept peacefully in the cave of Phoenix Mountain. It's rainbow-coloured wings shifted suddenly and Ho-oh's red eyes opened and fell on the cave entrance. _"Someone's coming"_ It thought pushing itself to it's feet and walking to the exit. When it reached it, it growled. A large hoverplane could be seen in the distance. It had a large red 'R' on the front. _"They've returned"_ It thought as it spread it's wings and prepared to take flight.

-----------

James re-entered the room after leaving for a couple of minutes and nodded to Jessie. "Let's go twerp" He said as he walked over to Ash began to untie him from the chair, but didn't take the cuffs off. He forced Ash out of the room and down the hall, though Ash was struggling and getting on their nerves.

After a few minutes they found Cassidy and Butch. They stood next to their boss', making sure Ash couldn't get away, and the platform they were standing on started to move up. and out a hole in the roof, until they were outside the plane, on the roof.

Ho-oh, who had taken flight and was preparing a Fire Blast attack, froze at the sight of Ash. _"Ash? What's going on?"_ It asked, but then it noticed that Ash was tied up. It growled angrily. _"Let him go"_ It said in a threatning voice.

Cassidy laughed. "Now why would we do that?" She sighed and looked up at Ho-oh. "We'll make this simple for you, come with us quietly and nothing happens to the twerp"

"It's a trick Ho-oh!" Ash called up. "Get out of here before-" Ash stopped mid-sentance as Butch held a dagger to his throat. He gulp and looked at the sharpened blade.

_"Leave him alone!"_ Ho-oh said angrily.

"We could easily kill both of you right now" Cassidy said. "Just come with us and we'll let him live"

"Don't do it Ho-oh!" Ash called up, but he quietened down when Butch placed the sharp part of the blade lightly against Ash's throat. One wrong move and Ash, and Ho-oh, would be gone.

Ho-oh frowned and looked down. _"All right"_ It said in a defeated tone. It watched as Cassidy through up what looked like a metal collor, which flew through the air and clamped onto Ho-oh's neck.

"That collor has the electric power of many Raichu, one wrong pmove and you'll feel it for yourself" Butch explained. He looked back at Ash and moved the dagger away slowly.

Ash sighed with relief but was still breathing fast from fright. He looked up just in time to see Ho-oh flying willingly into a large cage, which then dissappeared into the plane.

"Well that wasn't so hard" Butch said. He turned back to Jessie and James as the platform lowered back into the plane and the plane headed back to Team Rocket HQ. "Make sure that kid doesn't escape. When we get to HQ, use the sleep powder" He ordered.

Jessie and James nodded and brought Ash back to the room, were they all sat in silence until the plane slowed down and stopped at the Team Rocket HQ. Jessie stood up and walked over to has grinning. "Sleepy time little boy" She said as she sprayed the sleep powder straight into his face.

Ash coughed and his eyes drooped. He didn't know what was in stored for him now, or Ho-oh, but he didn't have time to think about it before he fell, once again, into a deep sleep.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Heehee, I sooo love writing this. Well you can't say that Ash is sleep deprived, thats for sure. Well what'd you think? please review and tell me. Slán go foil!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


	3. Pain comes in many Forms

** Chapter Three -   
Pain comes in many Forms **

** Ash awoke with a very uncomfortable feeling in his throat, that made him feel like he wanted to get sick, and he had piercing pains all over. He tried to cough, but whatever was in his throat wasn't coming out. He opened his eyes slowly. Everything was green and something floated up in front of him. Bubbles? He was in some sort of green liquid inside a glass tube of some sort.**

He looked down and relised he had some sort of tube inserted in his mouth that traveled down his throat. It was there to make sure he could breath he guessed. He felt very weak, and he couldn't feel his arms or legs, they had gone numb. He looked beside him and saw the reason for the peircing pains. All up his arm and in some of his chest, needles were inserted with wires coming out of them and connected with the top of the tube. There was a metal clamp that came from behind him and clamped around his stomach. Two more clamps held his arms out beside him, but his arms hung limply.

He narrowed his eyes to try and see through the green liquid. He saw Ho-oh sitting in a cage across from him, eyes shut tight, sharing the same pain Ash was feeling. Ash closed his eyes and thought hard. Suddenly, Ash's voice echoed in Ho-oh's mind. _"Ho-oh, whats going on?"_ Being able to talk through mind, thats something Ash had inherited from having some on Ho-oh's powers.

Ho-oh opened it's eyes and looked over at Ash worriedly. _"I don't know Ash"_

_"Well your a psychic Pokémon. If you can read my mind can't you read their's?"_ Ash asked.

Ho-oh sighed. _"It would take up too much energy to find that information, energy I don't have right now"_ Ho-oh explained. It turned it's head suddenly and let out a sort of growling sound as Butch walked into the lab and over to one of the scientists. Ho-oh's eyes flashed red for a second and it was able to hear everything they were saying.

Butch glanced over at Ho-oh before turning to the scientist. "Is everything going according to plan? What have you found out?"

The scientist. "No sir, nothing yet. But I still don't understand what you're aiming for"

"That kid" Butch said glancing over at Ash. "Has some sort of strange powers. I don't know how the Ho-oh was able to transfer them to him without killing him but I want to find out. If can I can give myself the power of a Pokémon, maybe many" He explained. "Your job is to figure out how to transfer a Pokémon's power to a human. After we've found that out, you can dispose of them"

Ho-oh growled and followed Butch with it's eyes as the Rocke left the lab through a large metal door. It turned back to Ash to tell him what it'd heard, but looked back as a scientist aproached it with a seringe. It narrowed it's eyes and growled menacingly.

The scientist grinned and took a remote out of his pocket and held it up, showing it to Ho-oh, before he pressed a button on it.

An electric shock emited from the metal 'collar' around Ho-oh's neck and ran through the legandary Pokémon. It was strong enough to knock the weakened Pokémon, and Ash, unconcious.

The scientist put the romote away and walked towards the cage once again. He reached through the bars and, ignoring all the pain the Pokémon was feeling already, drove the seringe into the giant birds wing and extracted some of it's blood. He pulled away quickly and looked at it. He walked over to one of the other scientists and handed it to them. "Did you already get a sample from the boy?"

The other scientist noddedand put the blood sample down. He turned to his assistant. "Are the minor tests finished yet?" He asked noding towards Ash.

"Yes sir" The assistant said. "So what's the next test?"

"Pokémon attacks. Get that kid out of there and lock him in a cell again. I'll go prepare the Pokémon" The scientist said as he turned and headed out the same door as Butch.

-----------

Ash groaned and opened his eyes. _"Were am I now?"_ He thought, getting really fed up of being moved around all the time. He recognised it as the same cell he had been in the day before yesterday. He sat up but cringed as he felt a sharp pain in his arms. He looked down at his arms and saw marks from all the needles. His throat still felt sore, but he didn't feel to weak anymore. _"Ho-oh? Are you ok?"_ Ash tried to ask the Pokémon, not knowing were it was.

_"Ya I'm ok"_ Came a responce from no were in particular. _"That recover attack of mine is pretty useful ain't it?"_

Ash smiled, but his smile quickly faded as the door of the cell opened and he saw two Rocket grunts standing in the doorway. "Let's go kid" One said while the other walked forward and grabbed Ash by one of his arms and dragged him out towards the door.

-----------

"A battlefield?"

Ash looked around the huge field with confusion. Ho-oh had been let out of a cage next to him, but seemed like they were just being put into a bigger cage. The battle field was surronded by bars that came across the top so there was no way Ho-oh could fly out of there. Wen Ash looked closer he realised that the only exit led into the lab. "Whats going on?" He asked as a group of Rockets walked to the opposite side of the battlefield.

One rocket stepped forward. "We're challenging you and your Ho-oh to a battle"

_"I'm nobodys Ho-oh!"_ Ho-oh yelled angrily.

"Ho-oh take it easy" Ash whispered and turned to the Rockets. It didn't seem like they had much of a choice as the Rockets began to release there Pokémon. They were outnumbered, about fourty to two. The opposite team consisted of Dragonite, Jolteon, Raichu, Blastoise, Tentacruel, Onix, Magnamite and many other Pokémon that Ash relised all had the advantage over Fire/Flying type Pokémon like Ho-oh.

But even though they were outnumbered, Ash knew he and Ho-oh could outpower them. They just had to be careful.

Ho-oh grinned as it looked at the Pokémon. _"Thats the best you got?"_

"After fighting evil legandary pokémon this should be a piece of cake" Ash said.

"Everyone, attack!" The raockets ordered, and their pokémon charged forward, readying their most powerful attacks including Thunders, Rock throws and Hydro Pumps.

Ash and Ho-oh were both struck by two thunderbolt attacks and stumbled over. Ho-oh looked up at the approaching attacks. They had to think of a way to block them, better then to take the hits and regret it later. Ho-oh grinned as an idea came to mind.

Ho-oh bent down and picked Ash up by the back on his jacket, throwing him up so he landed on it's back. It spread it's wings and flapped hard so they were up high and looking down on the other Pokémon. _"I'll need a little help"_ It said to Ash.

Ash looked up at the giant bird and nodded. He raised his hand and placed it flat on Ho-oh's back. A soft red glow surronded both of them as Ash began to transfer some energy to Ho-oh.

Ho-oh grinned and watch the attacks approach and it's eyes glowed red. A barrier surronded Ash and Ho-oh and when the attacks struck, they backfired on the users.

Half of the Pokémon were struck by the attacks, but they still stood strong. They continued to fire one attack after another, which just kept backfiring.

_"Let's finish this"_ Ho-oh said, grinning. Ash and Ho-oh both closed their eyes and Ho-oh focused both of their energy to make a powerful Psychic attack. When Ho-oh's eyes shot open the Psychic shot forward in the form of a red beam, which swept across the field and struck all the opposing Pokémon, knocking them unconcious in seconds.

The rockets returned their Pokémon and looked nervously up to were the Ho-oh was. Onlt it had moved. Ho-oh swooped past the Rockets and released a Fire Blast on the lab door. The door and some of the wall around it exploded into pieces and Ho-oh flew right through.

Unfortunatly, they didn't get far. Ho-oh and Ash soon felt the fermilier feeling of the electric collar shocking them both. Ho-oh's wings were unable to move and the Pokémon fell hard to the ground.

Two Rockets ran up to the paralised form of Ho-oh and grabbed Ash as he made an attempt to get away from them. They tried to hold him and one of them called to Dr. Deon's assistent who stood a small distance away. "Would you get that anistetic over here already!"

The assistant had picked up a bottle on anistetic and looked back. "Alright, hold your Horsea" He said as he felt around for a seringe when he found one lying around with a label on it, though there was no writing on the label, he pierced the top of the bottle, filling the seringe up. Being the stupid assistant that he was, he didn't know how unsafe it was to not use a clean seringe.

Ash watched the assistant aproach and nervously glance around, trying to find a way out. Unfortunately, before Ash could resist, the seringe was stuck into his arm. He groaned as sleep overcame him once again and the whole room blurred.

-----------

Dr. Deon studied the computer screen as it should the results of the battle. "They both have the same weakness, same stregths and they even seem to think alike. They can also give power to the other...what is this rubish? There's no way that could be possible" He sat back in the chair and looked around. _"Maybe I'll get some logical explenation from the blood samples"_ He thought and stood up, heading towards the lab.

-----------

"Were is it?" Dr. Deon muttered as he looked around the lab tables.

The assistant looked up from the computer screen. "Were did what go?"

"There was a seringe around here" Dr. Deon explained. "Have you seen it? It has a blank white label on it"

"Oh that one" the assistent said standing up. "I used that to give that kid an anistetic"

Dr. Deon looked up, eyes widened. He stormed over and grabbed the assistant by the colar. "You idiot! That had a blood sample of Ho-oh in it!"

The assistant was surprised by the scientists actions. "It's ok, we can get another one"

"Thats not what I'm worried about!" Dr. Deon almost yelled. "I'm worried about what's gonna happen to the kid! We don't know what could happen to a human if pokémon's blood is injected into them, and this kid isn't exactly normal. This kid is most likely gonna die and you'll be soon after when Butch or Cassidy find out about this!"

-----------

Ash gasped for breath as a sharp pain awoke him from his sleep. He sat up fast in the cell bed and covered his face with his hands. The pain was excrusiating, and he felt like he had fallen into a flaming thorn bush. His head pounded and he felt the cold sweat running down his face. What was going on?

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well there ya go, another new chappy for ya. Well what'd you think? Please review with your comments, I'll need to know how it's going if I'm going to improve. Thanks everyone! Your reviews are keepin' me going! Slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


	4. A Strange Change

** Chapter Four - A Strange Change **

** Ho-oh groaned and woke up. It was sleeping in a cage in the laboratory and was awoken by someone yelling. It forced it's eyes open and looked across the room to see a scientist yelling at his assistant. Ho-oh didn't care what they were talking about at that moment, to it just rested it's head back on the ground and closed it's eyes, trying to get back to sleep.**

-----------

Ash held his head as the pain rushed through him, eyes shut tight. Right now he couldn't move, as he felt like he was being stabbed all over. It felt like someone was punching him randomly in the face and his head felt about ready to explode with pain. His back hurt almost as much as his face, and he didn't even know what was happening to him.

He forced his eye's open. The room seemed to be filled with a red mist. Everything was red, and blurred. The room began to spin and Ash fell back, rolling off the bed and landing on his stomach flat on the ground. He shut his eyes again, and all was dark.

-----------

"You did what?!" Cassidy yelled. Dr. Deon and his assistant had just told her about the syringe mix up and what could happen to Ash. "If something serious happens to that kid the Ho-oh could go down with him, and all this effort will have been for nothing!"

"Well nothing may happen" Dr. Deon said nervously. "He could be unaffected, no one has ever had a Pokémon's blood inserted into them, so we don't know"

"Well you better find out soon" Butch said in a threatening voice. "Because if they go down, you go down too"

Cassidy nodded in agreement. "I want you two to go down to that kids cell and find out what's going on" She said to the two scientists in front of her. They nodded and walked quickly out of the room.

"We better just hope that kid is alive" said Dr. Deon to his assistant. "For our sakes"

As they reached the cell they looked in and their eyes grew wide when they saw Ash. Dr. Deon rubbed his eyes and looked again. "I don't believe it"

-----------

Ho-oh groaned and yawned as it re-awoke. _"Can't a Ho-oh get a little sleep around here? What's all the noise about?"_ It thought raising it's head and opening it's eyes. The source of the noise came from Cassidy, Butch and a few scientists and Rockets, including Jessie and James, but Ho-oh noticed they glanced over at the empty cage next to it.

Or at least, it was empty when Ho-oh had gone to sleep.

Ho-oh looked at the cage and it's eyes grew wide. There was Ash, lying unconscious and leaning against the back of the cage, but he was different. _"What have they done to him?"_ Ho-oh thought. Ash now had two large wings coming out of his back. They looked like Ho-oh's wings, only smaller and instead of being rainbow coloured they were black. Ho-oh looked over at the scientists and growled, but listened to what they were saying.

One scientist was looking at a chart and shock his head. "I don't see how this could have happened"

"How did the kid mutate?" Jessie asked.

"It must have been the Ho-oh blood" The assistant said.

"Well duh to that, but that still doesn't mean it should have worked. That should have either killed him or made him extremely sick" Dr. Deon stated.

"He's strange, anything can happen with that kid" James said glancing back at Ash.

Ho-oh frowned and looked at Ash as it began to piece together the information so that it understood what was happening. He seemed to be in a deep sleep, and an uncomfortable one at that. _"Maybe I should try to find out what's going on"_ Ho-oh thought and closed it's eyes.

But as soon as Ho-oh got into Ash's mind, a pain struck him. All Ho-oh saw was pain, and confusion inside. It's eyes shot open and it shock it's head to rid itself of the slight pain that had settled.

This was really bad. Ash had too much power, and if things got out of hand there was no telling what Ash could do without thinking. When Ho-oh became overcome by anger, or had too much power, it couldn't control it's actions. It would be the same with Ash. But maybe they'd get lucky and Ash would be able to keep his powers under control. But it wasn't likely.

"Start the power scan"

Ho-oh looked over and saw Butch standing by the cage, directing two scientists to set up a machine. It was placed in front of Ho-oh's cage and a small red beam shot out, hitting the Pokémon in the chest. It didn't hurt, and Ho-oh wondered if it had worked when the beam stopped after a minute.

"Ho-oh's attack power is steadied at three hundred and eighty" One scientist reported.

Butch thought for a while. "Impressive, and that's only when its resting, when it battles it's power will increase incredibly" He looked over at Ash curiously and then at the scanning machine. "Try it on the kid, see what happens" He said.

The scientists gave each other curious glances but did as they were told. The machine was turned on and a scientist began to read the report with deep interest. "Attack power at three hundred and eight, and rising"

_"Rising?!"_ Ho-oh thought to itself. This was bad. Ash wasn't even supposed to have up to three hundred attack power. They had to get help before something went wrong. Ho-oh groaned as only one person came to mind. _"Of all the people it had to be him didn't it?"_ It thought.

-----------

"Kingdra quit attacking Charizard! Charizard quit attacking Kingdra! Umbreon, Venusaur, stop laughing at them. Raichu stop eating all the sweets. And Scizor..." Rick Ketchum turned to his Steel/Bug Pokémon, who just sat there meditating. "Do something else"

Raichu's chocolate covered face looked at him, a big grin spread across his face, before he turned back to Rick's bag and began eating all the sweets again. Scizor just glance up at him before closing his eyes again. Charizard and Kingdra didn't listen and continued their fight, which had been started with a playful water gun and Umbreon and Venusaur continued to laugh as Charizard slipped in a large puddle of water.

Yes, these were the Pokémon of the World Champion. Impressive, no?

Rick groaned and sat down on a log. He could never control his Pokémon at times like this. They were great Pokémon, especially in battle, except they got out of control sometimes, like now. Raichu was sweet obsessed, Scizor spent all his time meditating if not training, which for some reason annoyed Rick, Umbreon, Kingdra and Venusaur were pranksters while Charizard had an extremely hot temper.

_"Hey Rick, you there?"_

Rick opened his eyes and looked around for the source of the voice. _"Oh man, I've cracked"_ He thought.

_"Rick you idiot, it's Ho-oh"_

Rick groaned. There was no real reason why, but Rick and Ho-oh never got along. They were always insulting each other and mocking each other. _"What do you want?"_

_"I can't believe I'm sayin' this....ok, I need your help"_

Rick grinned and leaned back against the tree behind him. _"Well, well, well. So the great, powerful, legendary Ho-oh needs my help. Well I dunno..."_

_"Your pushing it Ketchum"_

_"Alright, alright, what's the matter?"_ Rick asked.

_"I'll try to make this simple for you"_ There was a pause before Ho-oh began to talk quickly. _"Team Rocket has returned and the captured Ash and I. The hideout is the same one we were at before and we, unfortunately, need you to help us get out, before something really bad happens to Ash"_

Raichu looked over at his trainer and tilted his head. "Raichu?"

_"Bad? What kind of bad things?"_ Rick asked.

_"No time to explain, just get here now before I make something bad happen to you!_ Ho-oh yelled into his mind before cutting off.

Rick groaned and shook his head. "Why does Ho-oh always have to yell?" He mumbled, feeling a slight headache coming on. He stood up and brushed himself off, turning to his Pokémon. "Ok guys, break it up, we've got work to do"

All his Pokémon stopped suddenly what they were doing and looked at him, confused. Kingdra, Venusaur, Umbreon and Scizor were returned, leaving only Charizard and Raichu. Charizard frowned and grumbled.

"I don't care if you were winning Charizard, now lets go" He said mounting the fire Pokémon along with Raichu. Charizard spread his giant wings and flpped them hard, taking off into the air. [Were too?] Charizard asked.

"Team Rockets HQ" Rick answered. "And don't look at me like that. It's there and that's were we're going"

Charizard shrugged and darted off towards the HQ they thought no longer existed. It was silent until Raichu groaned after a few minutes and held his stomach.

"I told that bar was expired by a year but no, you had to test it didn't you?" Rick asked rolling his eyes. Let's hope his Pokémon were more co-operative when the got to the HQ.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Heehee, arn't Ricks Pokémon amazing? Lol, well what'd ya think? I had to bring Rick back, couldn't leave him out too long, or his Pokémon ^_^ Hope you guys like, it was fun to wrote too. please, if you want this story to keep going, submit a review, they always help. Slán go foil!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


	5. Destruction

** Chapter Five - Destruction **

** "Attack is still rising sir" The scientist said to Butch as they scanned Ash's power once again.**

Ho-oh groaned. This wasn't good, and if it kept rising things could get seriously ugly. It had to find a way out, before it was too late.

Suddenly, the scanner began to make a loud beeping sound, like an alarm.

"What's going on?" Butch asked in confusion. He looked at the screen and saw the power level could no longer be read, it was going over the top. He looked around at the scientists. "Do something you fools!" He yelled, but the weren't listening. Unlike Butch, they knew the danger that might occur, and they began to try and convince Butch that the should either leave of destroy Ash. "Fine, kill him for all I care, he's on no more use to us" He said finnally.

-----------

"So your telling me that Ho-oh and Ash have been captured by Team Rocket and in some sort of danger?" Misty asked Rick as she, Pikachu, Rick and Raichu rode on the overlarge Charizards back towards the Team Rocket HQ. She sighed as Rick nodded. "Thats Ash alright, always getting into trouble..."

Pikachu lowered his ears sadly and looked down. [Ash, please be ok...] He said in a low voice.

-----------

One of the scientist picked up a bottle and a clean seringe and pierced the cover of the bottle with the needle. The seringe filled with a purple liquid, a poison. It was a spiecal one, uncurable and would bring death to anyone it was inserted into within minutes. The scientist handed the seringe to Dr. Deon before pushing him into the cage and closing it behind him, afriad to go in himself.

Dr. Deon mumbled "Coward," and made his way to the unconcious form of Ash. He knelt next to him and lifted him arm to inject the poison while his fellow scietist's watched on nervously. He didn't see what was wrong, the kid was unconcious.

Or so he thought...

Ash's eyes shot open suddenly, glowing a bright red color. The seringe shot out of the docters hand and flew into the air, floating above them for a second, before coming down and driving into the scientists hand. The needle came out of the mans hand and drove into the floor of the cage.

As Dr. Deon yelled in pain, Ash stood up, eye still with a faint red glow in them, and grinned down at the docter in an evil way. He held out his hand and placed his palm on the mans forehead. Red sparks flew around his hand and around Dr. Deon for a few seconds before the man fell to the ground, lifeless.

Ho-oh had jumped up and had it's wings slightly outstreched in surprise. _"Look what you've done you fools!"_ It yelled at the scientists, looking at them with a menacing glare.

Ash's evil red eyes swiftly moved around the room. His vision was much more focused than before and so was his hearing. He faced the door of the cage and closed his eyes again, a soft glow surrounding him. The bars of the cage began to bend slightly, before they rapidly broke and flew across the room, hitting a few people. Ash opened his eyes and spread the wings of his back. Before he or anyone else knew it he was flying near the top of the lab, looking down on everyone else.

One of the Rockets released a Jolteon and ordered a Thunderbolt attack to be used. The dog-like Pokémon obeyed and released a stream of electrisity towards Ash.

Ash didn't look like he was going to move, but when the electricity was only cemntemetres away, he seemed to dissapear for a second, reappearing a short distance away. It wasn't teleportation, but at the speed he was able to move it was just about as good. He raised his hand above his head and a red ball of energy formed in it. He tossed it downwards and it struck the ground, causing an explosion.

The last this Ho-oh saw was a red light before it struck it's head against the back of the cage when flung back by the attack, causing it to get knocked unconcious.

-----------

Ash stood silent among the flaming lab, the flames around him not bothering him in the least ((Ok, am I the only one having first movie flashback?)). His head raised slightly as he heard something outside the lab. He turned his gase upwards and grinned as he spotted a helicopter outside, facing him, with guns at either side. Inside he spotted a few rockets, none of them were Butch or Cassidy though.

The rockets in the helicopter aimed there guns at Ash as he spread his wings again. As they pulled the trigger he flew upwards, narrowly dodging each shot fired at him, but seemed to be doing it with little effort. He flew forward towards the helicopter at a high spead, flying past it at a high speed, a line of energy following him. When he was a short distance away the helicopter, it split in half before exploding.

Ash turned and watched the flaming remains fall to the ground, an evil grin spread across his face, before flapping the raven black wings of his back to bring himself higher as he flew away.

-----------

"Ho-oh, wake up"

Ho-oh groaned and opened it's eyes. _"What? Whats going on?"_

"Thats what I'd like to know" Rick said as he knelt beside Ho-oh's head. "Were's Ash?" He asked.

Ho-oh rose up and shook it's head and looked around. The lab was completely destroyed by the blast, and so had the cage. It looked down and noticed the blast must have destroyed the electric collor around it's neck was no longer there. It sighed and looked at Rick. _"I'm afraid I don't know, he left"_

Misty, who had been standing not to far away, spoke up. "He left? Without you?" She knew that wasn't Ash's attitude, something was wrong.

_"Well Team Rocket have done something to him, and believe me, your not going to like it..."_

-----------

After Ho-oh explained about the blood sample mix up and how it had effected Ash, it went on to tell them what had happened when Ash had awoken. "But why did he do that?" Rick asked.

_"He doesn't understand. His powers have grown to much for him to handle and he can't comtrol his mind nor his actions"_ Ho-oh explained. _"He only has one instint now, and that is to destroy. To destroy anything...or anyone"_

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Heehee, hey there everyone! I'm back with a brand new chappy and it was fun! I needed a short break from Pokémon fics, but now I'm rarin' to go again! Sadly I've got summer exams comin' up next week ¬_¬;; Ah well, I'll find some way to write. Anyvay, I'll be seen ya guys. I hope you'll be nice enough to review me, I'd love that. Well thats all for now. Slán go foill!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame


	6. Darkened Soul

** Chapter Six - Darkened Soul **

** Ho-oh flew across the sky, ignoring the heavy rain that drenched it's feathers. The land below it was black and flames began to die out with the arival of the rain. Ash had done this, he'd destroyed this whole area.**

In the present state he was in, Ash seemed to have no memory of his past. What he searched for was something difficult to find, a worthy opponint.

"Ho-oh, you can't be serious about this," Rick said worriedly and he held tightly to the feathers on the birds back.

Ho-oh frowned but kept it's gase locked forward. _"I know, but it's the only way."_

Rick narrowed his eyes and pulled on the feathers angrily. "But you could kill him in a battle!" He yelled angrily. He frowned as he noticed Pikachu and Misty, who were sitting behind him, flinch at his words.

_"Rick, I know you're worried, but I have no other choice"_ Ho-oh replied gloomily. _"He's looking for a strong opponint and he won't stop until he is defeated..."_

-----------

_"Why?"_ Ash thought to himself, firing another ball of energy at a heard of wild Tauros, who fainted on contact with the attack. _"Why is there no opponint strong enough?"_

The whole area around him was black from his attacks. Repeatedly he'd challenged and easily beaten wild Pokémon, not one of them close to his stregth.

_"Ash!"_

Ash turned and spotted Ho-oh standing nearby, and what looked like a Charizard flying away to the left. A grin spread across his face as he saw the bird Pokémon. Ho-oh was powerful, it would make a strong opponint.

_"Ash, I challenge you to a battle"_ Ho-oh proclaimed, and it knew only to well that Ash would accept.

"Challange accepted," Ash said as the wings on his back stretched out, a black aura drifting up and fading like smoke from them. As he took flight, so did the mighty phoenix Pokémon that stood before him. When they reached high altitude, Ash was the one to start the match. He raised his hand high above him and a ball of black energy formed in his once empty hands. He threw it forward at the fire bird Pokémon as hard as he could.

Ho-oh decided to fend off the attack, and used a protect attack. It's eyes widened as the attack struck the barely visable red shield. The shield shattered like glass and the attack struck Ho-oh head on. The unexpected hit caused Ho-oh to be thrown back, but it was able to steady itself before it hit the ground landing to take a breath. _"I don't understand, how did that attack break through my barrier?"_ Ho-oh thought in shocked amazment.

Ash laughed at Ho-oh as it looked at the ground, keeping it's senses alert while trying to figure out what had just happened. "Surprised?" He asked in a mocking voice.

_"How did you do that?"_ Ho-oh asked looking up. _"Your powers shouldn't be this strong"_

"You mean you don't know?" Ash asked in a fake shocked voice. "Well the thing is, our powers are not the same, Ho-oh. You see while my powers are growing, yours stay the same, and do you know why?" Ash took one look at the blank expression on Ho-oh's face and continued. "Because your heart is to pure. I have aloud the power of evil to consume my heart, and it has granted me more power then I could ever imagine. While you continue to use your powers to help others, I chose to use mine to gain more power. It's a small world, and there are no room for the weak"

Ho-oh growled and stood up slowly. It could not believe what had happened. In Ash's confused state, he had somehow aloud the evil that once resided in the Dark Legandaries to embrace his soul, granting him some of their power.

Ho-oh flapped it's wings hard, dodging the red and black blast that had be fired at it. It flew upwards until it was level with Ash.

"So, your not ready to give in just yet then? Fine with me, I could use a little target practise" Ash said with a grin, readying another attack.

Ho-oh narrowed it's eyes. Ash may have more attack power then it had, but that didn't mean their speed levels were the same. It would just have to dodge as many attacks as it could until it came up with a plan.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, rubbish chappy, but your lucky, I wasn't plannin' on updating for a good long while. I have a site layout to work on, not to mention lots of stories that haven't been put up yet *sigh* A well, Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame  
www.geocities.com/bayleefadopt


	7. Darkness and Light

** Chapter Seven - Darkness and Light **

** "Getting tired already?"**

Ho-oh groaned and pushed itself up from the ground, looking up at Ash. Ho-oh was fast, but his agility was nothing compared to Ash's. It had been able to hold off and dodge the attacks for a limited amount of time until Ash set that one blast that caused Ho-oh to lose it's rythem in the match, and now it was in no state to battle.

Ash, who was flying above Ho-oh, was in his own weakened statre. Ho-oh had been able to release a few sucessful attacks, but Ash had the upper hand. Ash was breathing heavily, but he was clearly after enjoying his battle with Ho-oh. All of a sudden, a jolt of eletricity struck out of nowere at Ash, but he tilted his head slightly to the side and the attack flew past him. He looked down and saw Pikachu standing on a hill a short distance away.

[Ash, please, try to remember] He said as he looked up at his trainer, eye's watering. [You don't believe in this, 'there's no room for the weak' stuff. You prefered to help others, to fight for good]

"Thats what you think," Ash said with a smirk. "But I fight for myself, not for others."

[Then I have no other choice then to fight you aswell] Pikachu said, tears now flowing down his cheeks. He released another attack, but Ash dodged that aswell.

Pikachu's ears twitched and he glanced back behind him. An orange blur shot towards him and stopped beside him. He smiled at Raichu and looked back at Ash. [So, decided to ignore me eh?] He asked, not taking his eyes off Ash.

[Are you kidding? No way was I going to stay behind.] Raichu said with a grin. [Of corse, what you said to Rick and Misty about Ash would have wanted to be stopped, that kind o' got to me] He added.

Pikachu sighed. [Think they'll come and help to?]

[I dunno...]

-----------

Charizard sat behind his trainer and Misty, watching them in silence. They both seemed to be in deep thought sence Pikachu left. He understood. Neither of them wanted to attack Ash, and they didn't know if they could bring themseves to it, even if they had to.

Rick glanced upwards and spotted Ho-oh in the distance, pushing itself up and spreading it's wings, getting ready to take flight again. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Ho-oh's up again."

Misty narrowed her heads, but kept her head down, looking at the ground. "And getting ready to attack Ash again..." She said, with what sounded like anger in her voice.

Rick glanced over at her then back at Ho-oh. "Ho-oh and Ash are as close as friends can be, arn't they?"

"I suppose they were." Misty said, not changing her voice.

Rick stood up and brushed himself off. "Well, if both Pikachu _and_ Ho-oh believe Ash would prefer to be attacked then to go crazy and blow up half the world, then I'm with them."

"What?!" Misty yelled, jumping up. "Your going to help them attack Ash?! What kind of a father are you?!"

"The kind that will do what he thinks best," Rick said walked back to Charizard. He petted the Pokémon as it stood up and looked back at Misty. "You've been with him longer then I have, you should know that Ash would want it this way."

Misty lowered her gase to the floor. "I know, but...I just...can't do it" She said in a shaky voice, trying to hold back the tears.

"You don't have to," Rick said, trying to calm her as he mounted his Pokémon. He took out a Pokéball and tossed it to her. "But I'm sure Ash would want you to come..." He said as his Pokémon took off, leaving Misty to stare at the Pokéball in her hand, which no doubtedly held Rick's Pidgeot.

-----------

Ash flew backwards quickly, dodging the fury of attacks launched at him. Razor leaf, thunderbolt, fire blast, flamethrower, water gun, steel wing and faint attacks flew passed him, some stricking him. He winced in pain and spread his wings so as not to fall, but he slowly glided downwards.

"Ash please, we don't want to hurt you anymore," Rick said as his Pokémon, Charizard, Raichu, Scizor, Umbreon, Kingdra and Venasaur, stood beside him.

Pikachu and Ho-oh stood beside Rick's Pokémon, watching as Ash struggled to keep himself in the air until he gave in and fell to his knees. [Ho-oh, I can't take this anymore, there's gotta be a why to get rid of that evil part of him] Pikachu said in a desparate voice.

Ho-oh frowned and closed it's eyes. Suddenly, a thought struck it and it looked over at Rick. _"You know what Pikachu, there is"_ It muttered and concentrated so he could speak through mind to Rick. _"I know a way to help Ash"_

Rick jumped in surprise at first them looked over at Ho-oh. _"What? How?"_

Ho-oh smiled and shook his head. _"Ash isn't the only human with powers you know"_

_"Really? Who?"_ Rick asked in confusion.

_"You! You ninny"_ Ho-oh said shaking it's head. _"Dark Ho-oh is the legandary symbol of evil, while I am the symbol of balance. But you have the powers of White Ho-oh, the legandary symbol of good. If you can just focus your powers, you can find a way to release your powers and destroy the evil of dark Ho-oh inside Ash"_ Ho-oh explained and smiled when it saw Rick closing his eyes in concentration.

Ash pushed himself up and raised his fist in frount of him. "You think you have me beat?!" He called out. "Well you couldn't be more wrong!" He said as a black aura surrounded him. But before he couldrelease it attack, a strange white light erupted from no were, and a white phoenix shot forward towards him. It's left wing seemed to go right through him and he yelled in pain, as White Ho-oh pulled a dark figure out of him as it flew passed. When it flew upwards and tossed the figure forward, it was reveiled as an energy form of Dark Ho-oh. The white and black phoenix's charged forward and collided.

A white light covered the sky and dark Ho-oh dissapeared from view. White Ho-oh glowed until it was a blank glowing figure and turned into a beam of light, traveling back to Rick and dissapearing into his hands. He looked at his hands in confusion then looked up at Ho-oh. "Did I do that?"

Ho-oh nodded and sighed. "Good job..." It said, almost forcefully. He didn't know why he never wanted to complement Rick in any way, and visa versa, it was the weirdest friendship he could think of.

[Come on! Let's get Ash somewere so he can heal up!] Raichu yelled turning and ran towards Ash. _"And somewere I can fill up"_ he thought to himself with a small grin.

-----------

Ash groaned and opened his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He pushed himself up and held his head.

"Ash your ok!"

Ash looked up as Misty practicly knocked him over again with a hug. Rather then question her, he put one arm around her adn hugged her back, still confused. When she pulled away he shuffled uncomfortbly. "How'd I get her? And why do I have this funny feelingin my back?" He said as he looked back and his eyes widened. "Oh my god what the heck are they doing there?!" He yelled jumping up with a sudden burst of energy and grabbing the wings on his back, trying to pull them off, until he relised they were connected to him.

_"Ash, take it easy"_ Came Ho-oh's voice. Spotting it at the other side of the room, Ash relised they were in Prof. Oaks Lab. "It's just a Team Rocket experiment gone wrong, but don't worry, having wings like that arn't so bad, they only appeared when you want them to" Ho-oh explained.

Ash looked back and thought about it. He just thought of the wings as not there, and slowly they faded to nothing. They faded back when he imagained them again and his eyes widened. "Freaky..."

[They'll take some getting use to, but you'll be fine, just don't go making them appear in public unless you really need to] Ho-oh warned.

The door opened and Raichu trotted in. In his arms he held a large amount of sweets and chocolate bars, and chocolate was smeared all over his face. [I thought you guys'd be hungry. I didn't eat any on the way, really I didn't!] He said.

-----------

After Ash and the others had completely healed up, Ash began to practise his flying, and found he was much better then he first expected. The others had told him about what had happened to him, and it had taken him a while to forgive himself for it.

Misty had decided to take her chance and tell Ash how she felt, and to her surprise (A/N: Not ours ^^;;) he felt the same way for her.

Ho-oh spent less time at phoenix mountain and more time flying above the clouds, sometimes accompinied by Ash and Rick. Rick had finally learned to master his own powers, feeling a bit stupid because Ash had mastered his and not had them as long as Rick had.

All in all, things seemed alright. But Ash and Ho-oh knew that things could and would happen, no matter what they did. It was in their destiny to protect the world, until Ash decided on a new person to take on the powers, but that wouldn't happen for a long, long time.

-----------

The End

-----------

Sorry if you hated the ending, but I enjoyed writing it. Believe t or not, I have an idea for a sequel, set father into the furture. Ash is about 13 in this story, but he'll be older if I decide the sequel is fun enough to write ^_^ I have the idea, but I dunno, maybe I'll use it, maybe not. Anyvay, hoped you liked it. I haven't been in a great moad for the past while, but this cheered me up "_" Slán till next time everyone!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflame  
www.geocities.com/bayleefadopt


End file.
